


Ice and Fire

by graciouszuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciouszuko/pseuds/graciouszuko
Summary: As if Katara's first year of university couldn't get anymore interesting, now she's imprinted on her biology partner. The vampire she promised herself she would hate the moment she realized what he was. Out of the entire human population, it just had to be the dead guy?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so i've been playing around with the idea of a twilight au for a while now and this version keeps popping into my head so idk if i'll actually continue this but i wanted to post it! it's SUPER short because its just taking up space in my brain so i wanted to share. enjoy!

It was just like the rest of the pack had described it just the night before. 

Before this past week, he was just Zuko, the aggravating vampire that she was forced to be lab partners with. But now, his gold eyes are almost beautiful. Who was she kidding? They were breathtaking. As if he couldn’t get more unbearable, Katara thought to herself.

They hadn’t seen each other since before the university’s fall break. Before she… transformed.

As if her feelings weren’t complicated enough when she thought she was just human and the “curse” Sokka referred to wouldn’t affect her. Deep down she knew it would happen. But she tried to forget about it. Hoped and almost prayed that she wouldn’t have to join the rest of the tribe. But here she was. A full-blown “shapeshifter” or werewolf or giant vampire hunting dog. Same thing.

She knew from the moment they met what he was. She heard about the cold ones so many times from her dad but never thought she’d actually meet one. Let alone be partnered with one in Biology. She knew she had to hate him. She did hate him at first. His perfect skin that felt like ice whenever she accidentally bumped into him. His dark eyes that were almost as captivating as his golden ones. He was easy to hate at first. But she started to notice the disappointment she felt when she noticed it was a sunny day. Or how she started actually laughing at his “jokes”. 

But now, it was different. It was so different.

She went to class extra early that morning and so did he. Then they locked eyes and it happened. The shift. 

She thought of what Sokka said last night when he first realized he imprinted on Suki. 

“The world just becomes quiet and fades away… it’s just you and them. Almost like some weird kind of magnetic pull. I imagine it’s what it must be like when soulmates reconnect in the next life. Everything falls together and life just makes sense.”

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself when she noticed Zuko's nose twitch like he just smelled rotten eggs. Or maybe a wet dog.

**Author's Note:**

> i have plans to write a different version of this and actually make it multiple chapters but i just wanted to put this out there because like i said earlier it keeps popping into my head lol. let me know what u think!!! if u enjoy it lmk and i'll add some more maybeeee, ty!! hope you're all staying safe, wishing you tons of happiness and health!


End file.
